


Parlor Games

by FHC_Lynn



Series: Broken Windows [23]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Imprisonment, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, robot gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FHC_Lynn/pseuds/FHC_Lynn
Summary: So what if Impactor hadn't been there when Prowl decided to end his association with Mesothulas?





	Parlor Games

**Author's Note:**

> May Day prompt for tinyfiestyrosiekitten on tumblr: _Tarantulas/Prowl ( go wild?)_

“Oh my goodness! You’re _awake_ again. I’ve been so eager to have you again!”

Feeling _something_ probe into his empty optical sockets forced Prowl to react, jerking his head away. A wet tongue licked up the side of his face then, and entirely too many arms wrapped around him. He shook in the sticky cables holding him. Where was he now? What was touching him?

“I’m so sorry! I had to stash you away! And, well, you know I just can’t let you go, but they were so close this last time! _Tsk_. I couldn’t have them take you from me. I have missed you these past years.” Limbs covered in millions of tiny, soft protrusions caressed and manhandled him around. He turned his head but _things_ wrapped around his face, holding him still for that tongue. The sticky bindings restricted his already limited movement. Almost, Prowl wanted to laugh. “But I have you back now, my Prowl. Safe and sound. Here, let me show you what our new home looks like! I think you’ll enjoy this. Although we might be uncomfortably close to recent war maneuvers? This planet is among the latest battlegrounds. Your Autobots are doing well however, you’ll be happy to note! Your successor doesn’t have your imagination at all, but he doesn’t try to pretend he has better morals than a mech of your standing should. Here we go, let’s just get at your access...”

Mesothulas did _something_ to the sticky bindings, releasing more of Prowl’s head and body. He had to, to access any of Prowl’s hardline ports. Mesothulas had removed his wireless capabilities eons ago, if Prowl calculated the time correctly. When he had taken Prowl hostage.

He flinched when his captor plugged into him manually. He always feared his painstakingly constructed firewall would not hold, when his captor thought to try them again. If it failed, Mesothulas would reach the neural shield nested behind it. The dual lines of coding were such fragile protections for his self.

“You’ll also be relieved to hear I have _finally_ configured a firewall to protect your successor during his operations! Your worry was correctly placed, you know. Mnemosurgery is so finicky, isn’t it? Although, I am concerned about your continued feelings for him. You do understand that relationship is over, don’t you? You’re with me now. Mine, my only. The very spark of my life and work! What a pair we make! Here we go, switching --”

Prowl flinched as the warm surge of data flowed into him.

[ My lovely Prowl, here is our new home. Ah! These cables that we’re resting in are called _spider webs_! They’re made of an extremely strong composite protein. It’s exceptionally fascinating, and I’m hoping you can inspire me through inventive uses. Oh, whoops! I didn’t tell you that I had rebuilt myself, did I? Ah, ha -- Oh, my bad. I thought I would take a new name, as well. Tarantulas, after this life form. I just adore them! It’s such an incredibly mobile and tacitly frightening creature to so many species. Also, there are so many more ways to hold you now, my dearest... ]

[ Please release me. ] Prowl framed it as a polite request this time. Once he had begged. At first, he had demanded.

Now, his captor didn’t need the sticky rope wrapped around his body to keep him. Mesothulas had trapped him within his body. After his first attempt to escape, the motor controls for his ankles had been deleted and the actual servos removed. Use of his hands had been taken from him that way after his second attempt. All remained to dangle uselessly in place to taunt him.

Mesothulas had crushed his optics and removed his denta in a fit of pique when Prowl had bitten him.

[ The life on this world developed so very many similarities to our own, you know. And although I love this form, I couldn’t remain completely faithful to it in my rebuild… They do not come with an analogue to a spike. Most unfortunate. They _do_ have an analogue for a valve, but it’s not as pleasantly structured as yours of course… Primus. Oh, how I have missed you! ]

He felt Mesothulas release more of the sticky bonds, freeing Prowl to dangle from the grip of those arms. He hated this view of his mangled body. He hated that Mesothulas forced him to watch himself be handled like a doll every time the mech plugged into him. [Please let me go, Mes-- ]

[ Tarantulas, dearest. I love the shivery sound… ] As Prowl watched, through the data feed, _Tarantulas_ dragged him around the huge open area of his new lab. In a deep alcove, above the floor level, past energon tanks, a huge swath of bedding had been used to line the floor. Tarantulas eased Prowl down to this, and Prowl couldn’t quite stop his whimper.

[ Shh. It’s all right. I’ve always been good to you, haven’t I? It’s time we were together again. I so enjoy your pleasure -- ]

[ No, Meso -- ! ]

[ Prowl, please! I really like Tarantulas better. Now let me take care of you. Ah, but how good you taste! ]

Prowl squirmed in the bedding to try to avoid the mouth working down his body. Hate crawled through his spark and mind; it kept him sane as time wore on. Tarantulas, or whatever he wanted to be called, finally closed his mouth over Prowl’s array housing. Plugged in, Tarantulas overrode the locks keeping those from him. Tarantulas also triggered Prowl’s body to prepare for penetration. He liked Prowl as wet as possible. Too many hairy _things_ held him down and spread his legs open for his captor’s pleasure .

[ Ah, forgive me, Prowl. I can’t wait! It’s been so long since I had to put you in stasis to hide you -- ]

Prowl was lifted up and panic flashed across his mind. The images shared across the hardline promised Tarantulas had enlarged everything about himself, _everything_ , and Tarantulas was rushing this. He was wet, but not... [ Mes -- Tarantulas, please, you didn’t -- ]

Tarantulas lined himself up. Through the video feed, Prowl watched the massive spike violate his body.

[ Oh, you feel so, so _good_! I knew fitting myself to your specifications would be _so_ much better... ]

Prowl wanted to scream, to release the pressure of Tarantulas’ entry. He wasn’t wet enough for something so near his capacity. He felt Tarantulas forcing his body to produce more lubrication, but this stretch would never be comfortable, even had Prowl wanted it. Overstimulated by the strain, by the forced activation so soon after stasis, Prowl’s body convulsed. The overload brought him no pleasure, but Tarantulas...

Crying out, Tarantulas hilted himself, back arching, and he hooked into the damned security cameras he had installed, shoving Prowl every angle of their joined bodies. Tarantulas delighted in isolating his own vision as he pulled out of Prowl. That spike glistened with Prowl’s fluids, and Prowl cringed seeing his own valve twitch around it, lips dragging with each stroke.

More than watching Tarantulas use and handle him like doll, Prowl hated the _pleasure_ the hardline connection forced him to share. Tarantulas delighted in his body, its maimed state, and the control he had over it. His obsession ate at Prowl’s mind, and he feared he would never rid himself of its taint.

Prowl flinched again as those weird limbs pulled his legs even wider. Strange finger-hands grasped his hips, and a small grasper claw attached to it dug into his plating. Sitting back on his heels, Tarantulas pulled Prowl with him. Now the angle was painful, ramming that spike against the ceiling nodes.

He watched, through the monster’s mind, as he was lifted and slammed down again and again. He felt it from the inside. He saw his own horror across his ruined face. Prowl’s body convulsed a second time, and Prowl still felt only pain in this overload.

Worst, he felt Tarantulas’ deluded joy in overloading him again.

With Tarantulas’ new dimensions, his release spat directly against the raw node he had been rutting his spike against. Tarantulas vented hard against him, rocking through the aftermath. [ Primus. I have missed you so much. Your presence is a joy, Prowl. My love, my muse… ]

Setting Prowl down on the bedding again, Tarantulas curled over, clutching him with entirely too many limbs. Tarantulas used him like a toy, but after, resting from his pleasure, he was distracted. Prowl could reinforce the neural shield and firewall he had spent all these ages programming and revising. These protections kept his core functions from Tarantulas.

They kept his spark and personality cortex locked.

Now that he knew Autobots were close, he needed to use this time to plan. He had to alert them. His _successor_ had left him here to rot, after all. But Chromedome would never match him, whatever Tarantulas said. They needed him back.

They had to want him back.


End file.
